Gold/Hints and Tips
= Fable/Fable: TLC Methods = Trophy method Here's a fairly quick and easy method used to get gold, without having to kill enemies or wait for rent. #Buy a house. Doesn't matter if you upgrade it or not as long as it has a trophy plaque. #Put up your most expensive trophy. #Sell the house #Break down the door and retrieve your trophy #Buy the house Repeat until you have as much gold as you want. This work best on the Knothole Glade house --JonTheMon 18:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide A great way of making money in very large sums is the real-estate business! Now, if you've played Fable II, you would have noticed that the possibility of having a real-estate empire is a way of making big money. Although, if you've only played the first game, you have to figure it out for yourself. The idea is simple: You kill the owners, then buy the house, then rent it out and voilà! You've got yourself a nice way of quick cash. But here is a quick walkthrough before you start running berserk on the different towns: (This walkthrough is for Fable.) The best town to start off in is Oakvale. The reason it's the best town is because the houses are spread far apart from each other, so the risk of getting caught by the guards is smaller than if you were trying this somewhere else. So, wait outside a house during night-time. If everyone is in the house, the door is closed and you can't open it. Also, make sure that no one sees you, meaning that the surveillance eye should be completely closed. If a villager sees you, they'll run for the guards, and you'll receive a fine. It's very costly if you're caught, and waiting outside the town zone just takes up time, so make completely sure that you're not being watched. A third demand for doing this is having a quite powerful weapon. It should be powerful enough to kill a villager in one hit, and to break open a door in one swing as well. If it's any slower, the family members can run off and tell the guards what you have done! With all this information, let's get going! #Wait outside until the door is closed and you're out of the visible range of any peering eyes. #Break open the door with your weapon and kill EVERYONE in the house. If anyone survives they'll run to the guards. #When everyone is dead, exit the house and interact with the new "For Sale"-sign outside the front door. (On houses with stairs to the front door, the signs can be placed at the base of the stairs.) Buy the house and rent it out immediately. If you're wealthy enough, upgrade the interior before renting it out. Since you have smashed the door, you're free to enter the house and sleep in the bed, even though it's for rent. Later, when a new door has been put in, if you try to break it open and use the bed, the family renting could run for the guards and charge you with a fine. #Sleep in the bed for three days, that means using the bed six times. #After three days, during the day, go outside and collect the rent. It appears as money bags in front of the house sign. Then go back in and sleep again. Repeat this several times, and you'll end up with a lot of money. To speed it up, do this on another house again. Later, when you own the whole town of Oakvale, you can buy barns and stores as well, and you've upgraded all your interiors, you can collect quite a sum from the houses. Around 13000 golds. You can expand to other towns as well, such as Bowerstone or Knothole Glade. Note that it's harder to do this in Knothole Glade, and next to impossible in Bowerstone. But keep trying and you'll make it. Fable and Fable TLC: All the methods for making easy gold In Fable and Fable: TLC, it is possible to make large amounts of money quickly by following the alternative methods: 1. Stealing method Go to a shop. With the steal expression, steal an item on display (Make sure nobody's seeing you). You can even sell them to the same shop-keeper for the whole amount. Repeat the process to make a lot of money. Recommendations: Please add the items of high value, which can be stolen in the game. Note: If anyone sees you while stealing, you won't acquire the item and may be fined too. You will get evil points everytime you steal an item. 2. Trading method An easy way to make money is to master Guile. Once you master guile, Traders will sell goods to you at a lower rate, but will buy them back at higher rates. If you keep repeating this process, you can end up with a lot of cash in few minutes. Recommendations: General goods trader at Darkwood Camp (Buy all the gifts and produce at a profit and sell them back), General goods store at Bowerstone North (Buy all the Diamonds and sell them back). Please add the names of traders/shops at which high profit can be made by this method. 3. Trophy mounting method The trophies you earn in the game aren't only for getting renown, they're also for making profits! You can buy houses from some towns in the game (Oakvale, Bowerstone, Knothole Glade and Hook Coast). Inside every house, there is an empty wooden slab, in which you can mount your trophies in. For making money, buy a house, get inside and mount a trophy (On selecting the trophies, select the most valuble trophy available). Get out and sell the house. You'll get a profit of the value of the trophies you mounted. The doors of the house will now be closed. Go ahead and break them. Pick up your trophies and repeat the process. Note: You will get evil points for breaking the door. The door will stay broken until you use your guild seal or leave the area. 4. Stealing the houses/shops method This is recommended for a later time in the game. This method is just brute force. Get into a town and kill the owner of a house / shop / tavern. The property will be available for buying as soon as the owner dies. Buy it and rent it out. You'll get rental profit according to the value of the property. Though this method may seem ineffective at first, it actually gives infinite profits. Once you kill someone in a town, everyone will become your enemy. The guards will come up and ask for the fine money. Don't pay them. They'll start attacking you. If you kill them, they'll re-spawn and will become more and more tough. So, if you're not powerful enough to face the guards, quickly buy the propety, rent it out and escape out of the town's boundary. The fine charge on you will disappear with time. Then, you can come in and steal another property. Recommendations: The properties in Oakvale are of the lowest average value and properties in Hook Coast are the highest. Note: You will get evil points for killing civilians and guards. In Taverns, you have to kill both the owner and the barmaid, to make it available for buying. Don't worry if you accidentaly kill the bards or the game-masters in Taverns; they'll re-spawn later. Fable Shop Exploit #2 (TLC) It is possible to gain massive amounts of gold quicly by using this exploit. It does, however, only work in Fable: The Lost Chapters because of a change in some minor scripts and features between the games. An added bonus to this exploit is that as your Guile skill increases, so do your profits. A way to explain how this works is: Shops pay more for items they don't have much of and less for items they have a lot of, this also applies for selling prices. So buy items at a low price in bulk(they all cost a low amount of money because the seller has a lot of these items) and then sell the same items back all at once(the seller pays more than you did because they have fewer/none in their inventory). This gains you high amounts of profit. To do this follow These Steps: #Go to a general store(not the guild because of its tendancy to rip you off). #Look through their inventory and find the items with a lot in stock(for example 100 diamonds) #Because there are a lot of the item, the price will be lower. Buy as much of the item as possible(if you cant afford much of it then start with something of a lower price like cider crates). #Sell all of the items back to the vendor and you will have made a profit, this can be VERY high depending on quantity and what item it is. The Oakvale General Store works best for this exploit because it has a high amount of gems in its inventory and pays better than most other shops, possibly because you are from there. --Vossyan 19:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Here is a way to make this much more useful. Start gathering things early in the game. empty out all shops you find of cheap items. After you've gathered a few shops worth of things and have done the above strategy a few times do the same to more expensive items. If there isn't enough bulk in your inventory or the sho don't do this until you have, lets say, 15-30 items. Even if you resell an item (such as apples) for a small amount (2-4 gold) if you have enough bulk you will get a profit becuase you'll get it for very cheap (1-2 gold n apples.) --Stormcrow 7:24 August 14, 2010 (UTC) Arena Exploit Another way to make A LOT of money and Experience in Fable (Around 16000 per turn, Lots more for Experience) is exploiting the Arena quest. Start the quest and keep beating up the waves of enemies and gaining money until you get to the 2 Rock Trolls, simply beat them and return inside the Arena quarters (You should have about 16000 gold bulked up right now). Save your game (Hero save) and then Load it. You should start just outside the Arena and the quest hasn't begun yet but you have that 16000 gold and huge amounts of experience still. Repeat this and become very rich and powerful quickly. Reselling For Fable & Fable TLC: i haven't played Fable TLC for ages so i cant remember much, but ill say what i can, if you have max guile or at least the 2 levels below max, you can buy gems from Oakvale and sell them back to the same shop for more than you bought them. me and my bro easily made over 1m doing this. You can also buy a lot of gems from Bowerstone North, the more gems you have, the more faster you get money. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Baptiejames (talk • ) = Fable II Methods = Economy and Getting Started The best way to start getting an income in Fable II is to buy and rent out houses. But for most players it can be difficult to get enough money to even buy a house in town, so what do you do?. The trick is to realize that you dont actually have to upgrade your weapons the first time Theresa tells you to, instead you could go back to the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake region and buy and rent out a caravan, the cheapest one there costs about 913 gold and then set the rent according to your purity or corruption level. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Myth723 (talk • ) Shop Exploit There is a shop exploit in Fable II that is quite similar to one of the above exploits for Fable:TLC and it is simple to do from the first time you enter Bowerstone as an adult onwards *This method requires some money to get started but not much*. #If you are a fresh out of the Gypsy Camp then start by earning some gold in the Blacksmith(Enough to buy the jewellery stall and most of the items in it, around 10000, which is about 10 minutes work in the blacksmith for an average person). If you are not a new character then just buy any shop that sells expensive goods that you can afford(weapon shops work well for this, especially Bowerstone and Knothole Island). #Buy the shop you want #You then get a "Shop owner discount" which is around 39% off. Buy as many items in the shop as you can(The more expensive ones, you want to make a decent profit so youre not there forever). #Sell the shop. #Sell all the items that you bought back to the shop. #Repeat as needed. --Vossyan 19:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Or #Steal from the general store in bowerstone a couple of times. #While using minor sales tricks to earn up enough gold to buy out the General stores wares once. #Sleep for a week. #A shortage will occur but make sure to check, until it does sleep. #It should be the General store. Buy everything from you can from the gift stall (the higher the discount the better). #Sell it to the store. #Proceed to buy everything in the town except weapons and augments. #Once the stores are depleted sleep a day. #Check to see if the stores have stock. #Clean out all stores again selling to the General store. #Rpeat until either they are out of stock or the General Store shortage runs out of days. #Create another general store shortage buy buying them out daily. #Buy all of the stock from the General store you sold to (bigger the discount the better). #Sell it all again to that general store that has a shortage. *This works better with weapons stores but costs more to create the initial shortages. *If you really want to make the money create a shortage in Bowerstone's weapons store and repeat the process using Oakfield or Bowerstone Old Town as the buying points because their weapons stalls are decently cheap to buy. *The true best use is to use the general store to earn up enough to do the weapons store. *At some points you can even get a one hundred percent price increase and then you can even buy from fairfax gardens. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.95.144.127 (talk • ) Trophy Method Just as in Fable and Fable:TLC, it is possible to earn money using your trophys. #Buy a house with one or more trophy mounts. #Break the door down to avoid vandalism charges after you sell it. #Put up your trophy(s). #Sell the house. #Go back in to the house and take the trophy(s) back. #Buy the house back and repeat as necessary. #If your having trouble finding a house with a trophy slot, the one between the book shop and the potion shop in bowerstone has one up stairs! --Vossyan 19:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Weapons Dealer Selling weapons is an easy way to make lots of gold early in Fable 2--legitimately--by buying low and selling high. Where to buy? From any source that sells for less than the base price of the weapon: Bowerstone Market Blacksmith, Bowerstone Old Town Weapons Stall (assuming you followed the good path in the opening), Oakfield Weapons Stall, travelling weapons traders, etc.. Where to sell? Fairfax Gardens, where traders always pay more than the base price. Always sell at Fairfax Gardens, unless one of the other weapons dealers is experiencing a shortage. Save up enough gold and buy a few weapons from the Marketplace blacksmith or Old Town stall. Then go to Fairfax Gardens and sell them. You will make a nice profit. Butter up your sources using expressions before you buy; you'll get better prices if they like you. Repeat this process until you have enough gold to buy one of the weapon stalls, but be sure to have enough gold remaning to continue buying and selling weapons after you've purchased it. Owning the businesses where weapons are sold gives you a 39% shop owner discount in addition to any sales in effect. This significantly improves profit margins and should be Goal Two of the weapons dealer. The weapons stalls in Old Town and Oakfield are much cheaper than the blacksmith in Bowerstone Market, so it makes sense to buy these first. Once you've acquired all three, profits should really start rolling in. Later in the game after returning from The Spire, you can buy the blacksmiths in Westcliff and Bloodstone, expanding your sources. Master weapons start to appear when you arrive in Westcliff. Once you can afford to buy and sell these, your wealth will skyrocket. It is very easy to become a multi-millionaire as a weapons dealer, before competing in the Crucible for the first time. Elindarion 19:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Old Town Discount For Fable II: You can easily make money by the time you get to Bowerstone Old Town. if you gave derek the guard the warrants as a child, you get a permanent 50% discount in old town, what you do is buy all weapons from the weapon shop, use the inn to outrest the blacksmith sale, you then sell all weapons you buy from old town at the blacksmith in the market, just keep going back through old town weapons shop and the blacksmith, you can make a lot of money easily, i had 50k before i even went to oakfield and it took around 30mins-1hour (that 50k doesnt include houses i bought, so really i made around 90k), when the shop runs out of space, rest in the inn for 7 days (this may corrupt you) this was done when the shop only had steel at max, as you get further into the game there should be Master weaponry by some time, meaning even more and faster money. To avoid Corruption, because you will be making a load of gold buy all the random houses in Bowestone and set the rent to -100%, this will make you pure, but if you're Corrupt... you can always make some extra gold buy setting the houses rent to +100%... Happy Merchanting :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Baptiejames (talk • ) Rent This is the easiest way to get gold,firstly your going to need to own a house or shop on Fable II and set the rent to +100% (you don't have to but for best results do) turn on your Xbox 360 and set the time to 2005 and then play Fable II, save it and return to dashboard. then set the time ahead 2 months (I took the time to calculate it out, I was bored) and then simply play Fable II and wait about 15 seconds and you should get about 100 times your rent earned in gold depending on how many houses or shops you own and you will earn considerably more if your rent prices are +100%, this can be repeated as many times as you like, you will be able to get Castle Fairfax in no time. If you want to you can set the time back to 2005, play fable II, then hook up to Xbox live and the clock will auto reset and you will get your money for the "years" passed. This method will not work if either Knothole Island or See The Future Free Editions are installed and you are still connected to Xbox Live. The reason being that the clock auto-synches to the server and does not allow for changing. It is a good idea to set it from 2005-2025, If you really want money. —Edited by (talk) Henchman Exploit For this to work you need at least two profiles, with a save for Fable 2 on each. This also works best if one of the profiles has finished the game or is at least very rich. Simply play the rich save and have the one that you want the money for come in a and be the henchman. Make sure you set it so that the henchman gets all money in the settings and sell all the items in the inventory as well as any houses or shops. Then you quit with the henchman then quit without saving, thereby keeping all the items you sold. Note: You can also buy items then sell them back to get even more gold. =Fable III Methods= Real Estate Pretty much all the methods here will be ways of getting initial seed money to buy real estate, as real estate is the most efficient legitimate means of making money by far. Real estate will become available through the Road to Rule fairly early in the game with the Landlord Pack (houses) and the Entrepreneur Pack (shops). When buying real estate you should keep a few things in mind: #Start with houses, they're cheaper and the returns are generally slightly better (though you'll make more money from the shops once you own all properties). #Always keep your houses above 50% as this will effect the rent #If you own a shop you'll get a 25% discount there no matter what the shopkeeper thinks of you #If you increase the rent/shop prices, then people will start to hate you #You earn your money every 5 minutes that the game is actually running, if the controller becomes disconnected then that doesn't count, but being in the pause menu does. #There is no "Repair All" button, so once you have enough money for the end of the game (800k-10m depending on the type of character you're playing) you may want to sell all the houses, you won't need the money and its less of a hassle if you don't have to keep repairing stuff. #You can't buy houses in areas you haven't visited yet or houses that are involved in a quest you haven't done yet. Chicken Races The Chicken Races become available after doing the quest Chicken Chaser (available as part of the third task at Brightwall) and waiting a bit. Please note that your choices during the quest don't matter and that the odds listed are currently wrong, though this may change in a future update. Once the races become available you'll want to save your game and pick your a chicken, personally I recommend Mr Cluckles, he wins fairly often and gives a 3/1 return. Then follow this method: #Max bet your chicken #If your chicken wins, save and go back to 1 if you don't have at least 30k #If your chicken lost, sign out and then back in again and return to step 1 once you have 30k you'll want to change your bets as follows *The Colonel: 5k *The Avenger: 0 *Two Wings Timmy: 10k *Mostly Slow Joe: 5k *Mr Cluckles: 10k If Avenger wins you'll want to sign out and in again, if Mr Cluckles wins you'll break even and if anyone else wins you'll make a decent amount of cash. Once you have more than 30k, start buying buildings. You don't need more than 30k for this method so the rest of your money might as well be working for you. Trading This method will require you to make friends with several shopkeepers and can be fairly time consuming to start because of the relationship quests. The basic method is to: #Make friends with the pawnbroker and whichever shopkeeper is selling what the pawnbroker is currently buying #Buy everything you can at a discount that the pawnbroker is short on #Sell everything at a markup while keeping track of how much money the pawnbroker has, be sure to stop selling when he's running out of money #Sleep until the pawnbroker has money again #Repeat steps 1-4 #Whenever you have the money, buy a shop that doesn't have a friendly shopkeeper until those are all bought and then buy whichever shop is selling what the pawnbroker wants #buy the pawnbroker using this method you have the potential to buy goods at 75% off (%50 sale + %25 owner discount) and sell them for 125% (%100 markup + %25 shop owner markup). which will allow you to drain the pawnbroker quickly and regularly. Combined with your shop income it shouldn't be long before you own every building currently available to you. Jobs Simple and straight foward: #Pick a job (I'm told blacksmith gives the best returns but Lute will get you an achievement) #Do the job until you can buy a house #Do the job until you can buy another house #Repeat 2 and 3 until you have all the houses and shops or you get too bored to continue, hopefully by this point you'll have enough houses/shops that they'll pay for your future purchases. Silver Keys This method is probably the most time consuming but on the first playthrough it can also be the most interesting. #Find silver keys, 10 or more preferably #Open chests, most will contain money (such as the one in Brightwall) #Use the money to buy houses This method has the added bonus that you'll probably find lots of dig/dive points and normal treasure chests while looking for the silver keys, allowing you to amass a small fortune even before you start opening chests. Spoiler If you plan to use this method then I'd suggest skipping as many side quests as possible until after the rebellion. When you become monarch but before you rule on your brother's fate: #Go to your sanctuary's treasury and drain the royal treasury by going up to the ledger, pressing A, pressing X, pressing A and then choosing to drain all of it. This will negatively impact your alignment, but only temporarily. #Go to the Demon Door at Sunset House and get your 1 million gold #Buy as many buildings as you can and use the income to buy more buildings while you do side quests #Be sure to restock the treasury before the end of day 121 Category:Fable Category:Fable II Category:Fable III